1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to elongate material dispensers and more specifically it relates to an improved elongate material dispenser system for providing a positive locking structure for retaining a disposable spool regardless of the physical state of the spool's cardboard core.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elongate material dispensers using disposable spools have been in use for years. Conventional elongate materially dispensers are formed for receiving and dispensing a disposable spool of material such as barricade tape, flagging tape, construction string, rope, wire and other elongate materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,739 illustrates an elongate material dispenser that utilizes a split shank design for receiving the disposable spool. The main shank has a plurality of gripping ridges that a pair of prong members engage on opposing sides thereof. When the disposable spool is positioned upon the split shank, the tubular cardboard core of the disposable spool compresses the distal hooked ends of the prong members against the gripping ridges. However, after the disposable spool has become wet or utilized for extended periods of time, the cardboard core begins to deteriorate and deform. After the tubular cardboard core has become deformed, the compression force applied to the prong members is reduced thereby allowing accidental release of the main shank from the prong members.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,635 to Black; U.S. Pat. No. 2,171,648 to Ennis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,825,822 to Rundell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,389 to Ness; U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,115 to Samuelson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,605 to Lee; U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,339 to Moody et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,208 to Hoffman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,058 to Schwarz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,485 to Bundschuh; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,423 to Bahnsen.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a positive locking action for retaining a disposable spool. Conventional elongate material dispensers are not efficient in unloading/loading disposable spools and are susceptible to accidental release of disposable spools.
In these respects, the elongate material dispenser system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a positive locking action for retaining a disposable spool.